Loving Him
by ColleraZorn
Summary: He this is a BradJake fic my first one to I hope you love it
1. Prologe

He did not know when it started, but it just wouldn't leave him alone. His name is Brad Thornton. Brad was your typical high school jerk, but he had a secret. He was gay and in love with the kid he picked on. The kid's name was Jake Long. Ever day Brad would wake up from a very steamy dream involving said boy.

Brad wad now tired of hiding who he was and who he wants. So now he was going to get what he wants, and no one is gonna stop him.

His plan was simple enough he would become Jake's secret admirer and woo him. The after some time he would ask Jake to meet him some where and ask him out. Christmas was coming soon so he decided he would shower Jake with gifts. His only hope was that Jake would love him back.

_**Look I know it is short but it will get longer later.**_


	2. Gifts

"Brad! Dinner!" called Mrs. Thornton From down stairs. Brad ran down and saw his father and mother sitting down to eat. "So I hear your going to woo your crush boy?" said his father with laughing eyes. "Dad he has a name you know." Said Brad sitting down.

"Yes dear you'd better learn his name soon. I have a feeling he'll be our son-in-law in a few years." Said Brad's mom smirking. The Thorntons knew of their son's crush and where very supportive. "OO do I here talk of my future bro?" said brad's older Sister Amy walking in. "Yep. Did you get what I wanted?" asked brad as she handed him a box. "The other stuff is in your room. I hope it works out."

time skip

_**Day one:**_

Jake walked into class with Spud and Trixie to see a bright box on his desk. Every one was wondering who it was from. Jake opened the box to see and adorable Dragon plushy and card. He opened up the card.

_Dear Jake,_

_I love you. I have much more where this came from so expect more, but you will no know who I am until twelve days have past._

_Love,_

_BLT._

"Wow Jakey someone's got da hots for you!" said Trixie looking at the plushy. Everyone thought it was so sweet.

After school Jake told his family what had happened.

" …and like it was right there on my desk! Man it was so cool. I mean how often do I get a secret admirer!" he said as Hailey looked at the plushy.

"Omg Jake do you think it is _him_?" asked Hailey looking at it.

"I sure hope so!" said Jake as his parents smiled. They knew Jake liked boys and only Hailey knew who his crush was. They where hoping against hope that the boy Jake liked sent it, after all who doesn't want their child to be happy.

_**Day two:**_

Jake again walked into class to see a present on his desk. This time it was two sets of fifty hand carved red roses. "Damn Jakey if fifty means eternal love this person is making a real statement." Said Trixie as Spud tried to read the note attached over Jakes shoulder.

_5o for forever 100 to show how my love will last even longer._

_BLT_

_**Day three:**_

Jake walked into class and straight to his desk to see a small box when he opened it he saw three gold studded diamond ear rings.

_When I bought these I thought of how your eyes shine like them._

_BLT_

time skip to morning of the twelfth day

Jake looked at all his new things this BLT has gotten him: a dragon plushy, 2 sets of 50 roses,3 ear rings, 4 brand new state of the line skate boards, 5 silver chains,6 love poems, 7 love songs, 8 fur coats,9 heart pendants , 10 boxes of candy ,and 11 reasons why BLT loves him.

Jake put in the cd that he got that had the sons on as he reread the poems and reasons.

_(An_: Im putting the links to the songs on m profie so u can hear them.)

_I see you every day babe I wanna play._

_If you know who I am will you let me hold you?_

_Do you think of me like I do of you ?_

_Babe I love you I hope you love me to._

_Jake you are my sun my earth the very air I breath._

_Do you feel it to?_

_I wanna hold you close and not let you go._

_I just thought you should know. _

_It may sound corny but Jake you make me horny_

_I'll wait 4 eva if you ant me to._

_Just know that when we do you'll know that I love only you._

_Damn I saw you in your swim trunks again you made me so hard I couldn't swim._

_I keep getting this pic in my head that I'm almost dead and you give me mouth to mouth._

_Babe your all I want all I need. Babe please save me from drowning._

_Your nic name for me if Dragon boy cuz you sure Know how to light my fire._

_I know you look good in leather cuz you're hot as hell._

_I love yo. You knoe it is true. Babe I just want you. I'll hid you close and kiss you ith all my might. Babe soon we'll be together 4 eva._

Jake giggled like a school girl at the poems. Net he read whys

_Babe this is why I love you:_

_1) You are Hot as hell_

_2) You are really kind_

_3) You got a nice ass (trust me I should know I spend most of my time looking at it.)_

_4) You hat Rocbell just like me_

_5) You know just what to say at the right time._

_6) You got style_

_7) You got class_

_8) You have the most beautiful eyes._

_9) You're my perfect uke_

_10) You can do any thing_

_11) You're just plain perfect._

"Jake You got A letter from BLT!" said Hailey running in the room.

Jake grabbed the letter and opened it.

_Jake these are some clues as to who I am._

_I'm a boy_

_You see me every day_

_I am a blond_

_I have blue eyes_

_I am on the foot ball team_

_I know just what to say so your whole day is ruined_

_I am about a few inches taller than you_

_I pick on you daily to show I care_

_BLT are my entails_

_I stole your lunch money all threw second grade._

_I can be a real jerk to you, but I am always sorry_

_Meet me at the park in one hour by the fountain._

_BLT _


	3. Christmas Day

Jake looked at the letter. He knew now that it was all from Brad. He jumped up and changed. Hailey was trying to help by getting a camera. She planed on following him and getting pictures for a present for Jake. Jake's outfit was awesome and sexy. His jeans where just a little too tight and hugged his ass nicely. His shirt was a size too small and read "HOT AS HELL" in flaming letters. Hailey handed him a pendant and earring.

After he was ready he rushed out the door and to the park. When he got to the park he saw Brad waiting for him and singing. "On the twelfth day of Christmas I gave my true love to be 12 clues to find out it is me, 11 reasons why I love him, 10 boxes of candy, 9 heart pendants, 8 fur coats, 7 songs of love, 6 poems I wrote, 5 silver chains, 4 skate boards, 3 ear rings, 2 sets of roses, and an adorable dragon plushy." He finished looking at Jake. Jake walked over to Brad and asked "all this for me?" Brad got up and wrapped his arm around Jake. "Yep and a whole lot more" said Brad taking out mistletoe. He held it above him and Jake before giving Jake the sweetest kiss of his life. Jake leaned in to the kiss unaware of a camera flashing in the distance. Jake shivered whether from the cold or pleaser he did not know.

Brad smiled as Jake kissed back. When they pulled back Brad laced his hand with Jake's.

"Come on I one more surprise." He said pulling Jake towards his house. When Jake saw Brad's house he begin to ask what was happening. "Close your eyes." Was all Brad said. Once they where in side Brad led Jake to the kitchen. "Okay open your eyes," said Brad. Jake opened his eyes to see amazing dinner set out. Jake smiled as they ate in silence. After dinner they danced in the living room. Brad pulled Jake close and kissed him softly. Jake was so happy but he soon got tired so did Brad.

Brad lit a fire in the fire in the fire place and got some blankets to put on the floor so he and Jake could cuddle. Brad sat down and Jake cuddled up next to him. Jake put his head on Brad's chest as he stared into the fire. Brad pulled Jake closer and buried his face in Jake's hair inhaling the sweet sent of watermelon. Jake and Brad drifted to sleep in each others arms.


	4. love you

Jake had been gone most of the night and now his parents where starting to worry. They called his friends, but they did not know where he was. Just when they where about to call the police, because they where so worried, Hailey came in and told them where Jake was.

When Jake came home latter that night his parents confronted him.

"Jake I take it every thing went well, but next time please call and tell us." Said his father as his mother sat down. "Jake I don't want you to tell your grandfather. He doesn't approve of relationships like your and Brad's. Dear can you get me and Jake something to dink," said his mom to shoo his dad away. After making sure Mr. Long was gone Mrs. Long Turned to her son.

"Jake I need to explain why your grandfather and the dragon counsel will not approve. You see if a male dragon has…um…sex with another male of any species he can become pregnant. Some people believe this is wrong, so they shun those who do this. That is how homophobia came into existence. Jake I love you and I don't want you to get hurt, so if you ever need to talk to anyone about _IT_ please come talk to me." Said his mom as Jake looked at her.

That night Jake sat up in his bed thinking about what his mom had said. He had so many questions, but was it the right time to answer them? He decided it was time to. After all better learn now to protect your self-latter, right? He walked to the kitchen where he knew his mom would be. He saw her doing a crossword puzzle at the table.

"Mom?" he asked causing her to look up. "Now?" she asked knowing what he wanted to talk about. "Yeah I just wanna know what would happen just to be safe," said Jake looking at his mom with a small blush. "I'll tell you what I know, but it is not much. Well after the two males…you know…if a condom or birth control is not use there is an even more likely chance that a child will be conceived. Just like in a male female relationship. Only the dragon will become pregnant, but that is if he is the uke or girl in the relationship. If a child does start to form the male dragon will start to nest. Nesting is when you try to build a net of various things to protect the baby. After a few months about three, the dragon will throw up an egg. The baby will remain in the egg until the nine months of development are over. The child will hatch looking juts like a human. The child will be a dragon." Mrs. Long said.

When Jake went to sleep he had a dream that he and Brad had a baby, but the Huntsman killed it. He woke up to a knock on his window. It was Brad. He opened it to let Brad in.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake. "Jake we need to talk." Brad said sitting at Jake's computer.

"I know I should have told you this, but I didn't know how. Jake I know you're a dragon. I saw you change one time. I want you to know that you don't have to hide any thing from me," said Brad blushing.

"Brad you really don't mind?" asked Jake blushing.

"Nope I love you any way," said Brad pulling Jake close.

"I love you to," said Jake-kissing Brad.

time skip two years latter

Brad Thornton walked into his empty house. His sister moved away and his parents where visiting her, so imagine his curiosity when he heard something in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see Jake sitting down about to cry; last year Brad gave him a key.

"Jake? What's wrong, Babe?" Brad asked wrapping his arms around Jake.

"My Gramps found out about us. He told me to end it or he would dis own me!" cried Jake as Brad pulled him closer.

"Shh-Shh It'll be okay. No matter what happens we'll be together." Said brad wiping Jakes eyes.

"Brad Gramps is moving in 'casue his store burnt down, so my parents want me to move in with Spud or Trixie," said Jake looking at Brad.  
"Why don't you move with me?" said Brad.

"Well my parents thought that since you've been emancipated minor and are moving near where your sister is that you'd like to be settled before you had guest," said Jake.

"Jake if your parents say okay will you move with me?" asked Brad.

"Of course!" said Jake-hugging Brad.

Jake parents agreed and soon Jake was packing his things. Hailey came in and sat on the bed with a box in her hand. "Jake when you're settled into your new house I want you to open this box," said Hailey handing him the box.


	5. Lemon like

Jake and Brad looked at their new home. I was a three bed room cottage in the mountains. They also had a barn with a field to grazes animals, two chicken coops, a few places to plant crops and an apple and pear tree. The house had a living room with a fire place, a kitchen that had an oven, sink, and frige, and a back room with a washing machine and a close line out back. The place had no furniture and they left all of theirs behind so they could start out fresh.

The next morning the walked down the mountain path that led to the small town.

They went to the furniture store and bought a king sized bed, a table, chairs, a mattress,

two small dressers, pillows bed sheets, blankets, a table cloth, and other necessities. They paid for their things that would be delivered the next day to their house. They then went grocery shopping. They bought a coffee maker and coffee, coffee cups; drinking glasses, bowls plates silver where, empty baskets and containers, and some groceries.

The next day the furniture arrived. They put the bed in the master bedroom. That night they cuddled in the bed softly kissing. Brad started to kiss and nibble at Jake's neck.

"Jake can we take this farther?" Brad asked as Jake panted.

"Y-yes" mumbled Jake as Brad pulled off his shirt. Jake Blushed as he felt Brad kiss his now bare chest.

"Ah-mmm-B-brad!" moaned Jake as Brad bit a nipple.

"Jake before we go any farther. I want to know if we can avoid the condom. I want to start a family with you." Brad said kissing Jakes fore head.

"I want a family too." Said Jake as Brad undressed him. Seeing Jake pride and Joy Brad smirked. Jake was a very good size. Soon Jake started to undress Brad. When Jake saw Brad's Man-Hood he gasped. Brad was HUGE!!

Brad chucked at Jake's reaction. Jake glared at Brad as he grabbed the lube.

After preparing Jake via the fingers Brad lubed up his cock. He steadily pushed into Jake until he filled him to the hilt. When Jake Gave him the okay Brad stated a gentle thrusting motion. The room quickly filled with moans until Brad hit Jake's sweet spot causing Jake to orgasm. Feeling and seeing Jake orgasm pushed Brad over the edge cumming in Jake.

As they cooled down from their orgasmic high Brad wrapped his arms around Jake.

"Jake will you marry me?" asked Brad pulling out a diamond ring.

"Yes!" said Jake putting on the ring.

Soon they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. More lemon

Hey Yall Lady Navajo is to be given credit 4 dis chap

Hey Yall Lady Navajo is to be given credit 4 dis chap

The next morning met Jake waking up to see Brad's sleeping face, he smiled,  
just remember the what the other asked the night before. With a giddy feeling  
bubbling inside him, Jake gently traced Brad's lips with his fingertips.  
Slowly moving and lovingly caressing his strong face. Leaning down to replace  
his fingertip with his lips, Jake outlined Brad's lips with his tongue,  
placing small bites and nips along that full bottom lip. Making a path of  
pecks and kisses from his jaw to his ear, only to end gently nibbling on the  
earlobe. Soft moans altered Jake to Brad's awakening.

He pulls back to rest his forehead against Brad's with a shy smile, "I didn't  
mean to wake you. It's just this all feels like a dream, us getting married. I  
had to make sure it was real" Jake says softly with a light blush tinting his  
cheeks.

"Its real baby" Brad replies placing a small kiss on Jakes lips lovingly.  
Jake quickly responded to it, moaning softly as Brad deepened it. And with  
that one kiss Brad told Jake of all the love and happiness he was feeling.

Smirking, Brad with a voice dripping in seduction "I can always prove to you  
this is real, in a way that we both won't forget".

He slowly made his way down Jake's body, pausing on his neck behind his ear.  
With opened mouth kisses and light sucking, Brad paid homage to his beloved  
Jake's neck.

Jake moaned as the suction slow increased, in the back of his mind he knew  
later there would be a mark, but he couldn't bring himself to care as pride  
filled him knowing that he would carry Brad's mark.

Hearing Jake moan and feeling him wither under him, Brad continued his path  
to Jake's chest, venturing off to the right to take the nub in his mouth, only  
to have it hardened instantly, followed by loud breathless moans from an  
arching Jake. Smirking to himself, Brad paid attention to the other neglected  
nub with quick and nimble fingers, as his other hand traveled up and down  
Jake's side lovingly.

Jake was out of his mind with pleasure for the combination of Brad's tongue  
and hands, "pPlease...II...I need more...please."

Brad used all his self control not to just take Jake after hearing his  
breathless plea. "What more do you need baby" Brad teased knowing what he  
need, because he, himself, needed it just as bad.

"I need you...NOW!" Jake responded, his fingers now curled deep in Brad's  
hair trying to both tug him up for a kiss and push him down to his neglected  
member.

Chuckling "patience J, I'm not going any where" Brad said as he slide the  
rest of the way down Jake's body, coming face to face with Jake's member.

Brad slowly ran his tongue from Jake's base to the weeping tip, swirling his  
tongue as he reached the end, at the same time he reached for the lube and dip  
three fingers in it.

Jake's head was thrashing from side to side with finger clutching the sheet  
for dear life as though without them he'd float away. Opening eyes, that he  
didn't remember closing, to mere slits Jake let loose a loud moan at the scene  
that met him.

Brad's head was bobbing up and down as their eyes connected, Brad discreetly  
slide one well lube finger in to Jakes opening, watching as Jake arched his  
back to an impossible angle as he was filled with pleasure. Slowly pumping it  
in and out, and adding fingers as the muscles loosen.

Brad watch complete aroused at the site of Jake thrusting downward onto his  
fingers and up into the tight grip of his other hand that took up the job of  
simulating Jake's dripping member.

"Baby are you ready I can't wait much longer" Brad said as though he had just  
finish running a mile.

"Oh please...yes...please...I need you" was all the incentive Brad needed to  
pull his hands way, earning a displease whimper from Jake, only to lube up his  
own member and line it up with Jake's entrance.

"Here i come baby" Jake let out a loud and long moan as Brad filled him to  
the hilt, the pleasure overtaking the pain, only leave a slight burn, that he  
more than willing pushed to the back of his mind.

"Oh god, baby your so tight" Brad panted, straining to stay still as not to  
hurt his beloved.

After mere second Jake thrust his hips hard on to Brad, causes a groan  
"BBrad...move" was all Jake could say.

Brad happily complied as he slowly pulled out of Jake, with only the tip  
remaining. With a powerful thrust of his hips he was seated back into Jake,  
dragging a loud cry of pleasure from Jake, who could only seem to say  
"yes...Brad yes".

As Brad slowly started to increase his speed, his knees slipped slightly and  
Jake let out a near earsplitting scream, whimpering out "oh god...yes...there  
baby...right there hit it again".

Confused Brad angled his hips back and and thrust "there?", his only answer  
being the same scream.

Brad, with a smirk, replied "I'll take that as a yes" and kept the same angle  
and pounded into Jake relentlessly. With only five more thrust Jake came,  
drenching both their stomaches with cum. Brad was only a second behind him, as  
Jake's muscles milked him dry.

Both lay still, Jake with eye lazily closed head resting on the pillow, and  
Brad eyes still clenched tight from pleasure with his forehead on above Jake's  
pounding heart, both trying disparately trying to catch their breath.

Minutes passed and Brad slowly pulled out of Jake, who let out a low moan,  
and laid on his back next to Jake. Rolling on his side, Jake rested his head  
on Brad's strong chest smiling, he whispered

"I love you" as both slowly drifted back to sleep with the midday sun glaring  
on the young lovers through the shades.


	7. Chapter 7& epilogue

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been sick something bad. Then I had 4 reports dew for school. Then I was grounded b/c I didn't clean my room. I hope you like this new chap.**

One year has passed and it was finally time for Jake and Brad's wedding. They where having a dragon wedding with the Oracle twins marring them. This could be the best day of their young lives, if not for the fact that Jake had morning sickness. Somehow the magical world was found out, but no really cared. After all they lived on side each other for so long any way why should any one care. Of course there were a few dumb fucks that opposed magic still, but hey that's life.

Jake sighed his gramps was not coming to the wedding and most of the higher ups in the magical world were looking for ways to stop his and Brad's union. They had to stop it by the end of the ceremony or they could never oppose such marriages again. Good thing they lied and said the wedding wasn't for another week.

~time skip to the last part of the ceremony~

Jake and Brad were just about to kiss when the Dragon counsel stormed in. "WE CA~" to bad be for they could finish their sentence Brad kissed Jake and the bonding was complete! Jake's grandpa scowled at his grand son as Brad wrapped a possessive arm around Jake's middle.

"This isn't over young ones! Now we invoke the Le bébé de naissance Law. That states that before your first anniversary I child must be born!" exclaimed Jakes gramps.

"That's okay I'm already pregnant" Jake said coolly placing a hand over his slightly bulging stomach. The dragon counsel now resembled fish in the way that their mouths where moving.

Every one cheered at the good news. The dragon counsel then left in a huff. They had lost to love and will never be able to stop it.

~Epilogue~

Jake and Brad lived for many years and had many children. Their clan be came one of the strongest and most peaceful clan throughout history. The added many photos to the album Hailey gave them and passed away in each others arms

~Fin~

**I may do a sequel after the school year lets out, but 4 now Imma gonna work on my other outstanding fics.**

**LOT of luv to my faithful readers I hope u continue to love my stories.**


End file.
